The Scratches, The Bruises and The Bites
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Um milionário obsessivo encontra seu novo alvo em uma stripper. Ele precisa dela, quer que ela pertença a ele e a mais ninguém. Ela não aceita os planos dele, então deverá receber uma lição. **CENAS FORTES! Leiam por sua própria conta e risco!**


_Pra Marcella, que me ludibriou pra que eu publixasse a história hoje._

* * *

**The Scratches, The Bruises and The Bites  
**

Ele já estava impaciente, ela entraria no palco a qualquer instante e a espera parecia a pior coisa.

James havia comprado Isabella há um mês. Laurent, segurança dele, a havia visto se apresentando no clube e pareceu empolgadíssimo, James teve que ver do que se tratava.

Ao entrar no Sohogirls, ele não esperava grande coisa. O clube era famoso por suas beldades, mas nada lá nunca o atraia. Luzes multicoloridas, fumaça, barulho, tudo abafava seus sentidos e ele apreciava estar sempre no controle. Controle esse que desapareceu completamente ao ver aqueles longos cabelos castanhos, cheios de mechas vermelhas, que ele descobriria mais tarde serem apliques, mas que o fizeram lembrar imediatamente de Victoria.

Victoria.

De longe fora sua garota favorita, com seus corpo e olhares lascivos e jeito inocente. Inocência... Como se ela não gostasse do que eles faziam. Sempre gritara, implorara para que ele parasse, mas ele sabia que era tudo fachada da vagabunda. Ficara arrasado quando teve se de livrar de seu corpo.

Mesmo morta ela tinha os olhos mais brilhantes que ele já havia visto. Até aquele momento.

Isabella e seus movimentos sinuosos fizeram a imagem de Victoria desvanecer no mesmo instante. Os olhos castanhos profundos pareciam distantes, como se ninguém ali fosse digno de um segundo olhar. E não eram mesmo, pensou James.

Ela passou a acompanhar todas as apresentações de Isabella religiosamente, decidido a descobrir se ela era realmente tão perfeita, ou se era apenas a solidão pela falta de Victoria, ou uma substituta a altura, mas ela era.

Após duas semanas observando, ele a esperou ao fim de sua apresentação, quando ela começaria o serviço de garçonete, e lhe fez a proposta: morar com ele, sem despesas, sem compromissos.

Ela lhe lançou o olhar desdenhoso, que parecia fixo em seu rosto e disse em uma voz baixa que ele considerou extremamente sensual.

- Sou dançarina, não prostituta.

- Você tira a roupa pra ganhar a vida. – ele retrucou num tom educado. Sempre educado.

- Só porque fico nua, não significa que deixo os clientes me comerem. – ela parecia ofendida, mas o desdém ainda estava lá.

- Não estou em busca de sexo, quero sua companhia – ela não acreditou – Terá seu próprio quarto e privacidade.

- Por que? – cruzou os braços, fazendo os seios se espremerem e quase saltarem do corselete obsceno.

- Quero ajudar. Você me lembra minha irmã, Victoria, ela trabalhava num lugar desses – mesclou a verdade com a mentira enquanto puxava da carteira a foto de família.

Nela, a irmã sorria alegremente, os cabelos vermelhos chamando muita atenção ao lado dos loiros dele próprio.

James tinha 17 anos naquela foto, Victoria 14. Desde então ela já o provocava.

- O que houve com ela? – Isabella perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da foto.

- Está morta – ele disse sem muita emoção – Se envolveu com as pessoas erradas.

- Eu não corro esse risco – decidida, ela devolveu a foto.

Só com isso, Isabella havia incendiado ainda mais a obsessão de James.

Mais duas semanas de galanteios, presentes, sorrisos e ela parecia estar balançada. Parecia _gostar_ dele.

Sua personalidade surpreendentemente tímida e silenciosa fazia James se esforçar ainda mais e com um novo pedido ele conseguiu o que queria.

Isabella empacotou seus poucos pertences numa única mochila e se mudou para a mansão de James.

Ele prometera privacidade e foi isso que ela recebeu, ou era o que pensava.

De seu quarto do pânico, ele observava cada movimento seu, a assistia dormir, quando não se deitava a seu lado ou até mesmo salpicava sua comida com soníferos e tocava seu corpo adormecido. Ele já estava ficando esfolado de tanto se masturbar enquanto ela tomava banho.

Só olhar e tocar com o auxílio de drogas já não era mais o bastante. Especialmente porque, como a vagabunda da sua irmã fizera, Isabella já começara a provoca-lo andando pela cara com bermudas curtas e blusas justas.

Laurent, o guarda-costas, dizia não aprovar que ela vivesse lá, mas James sabia que era só porque Isabella não dava nenhuma atenção a ele. Ela estava se guardando.

Uma noite, após chegar da boate e tomar um banho, ela saiu do chuveiro com apenas uma toalha amarrada em volta do corpo. James soube então, olhando através de suas câmeras, que ela o queria tanto quanto ele e não perdeu tempo.

Correu até o quarto dela e antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita, arrancou-lhe a toalha e jogou-a na cama. Ela resistiu, elas sempre resistem.

Ele lhe sugava e mordia os seios, com força, com ódio por todo o tempo de provocação que Isabella lhe impusera.

Lutava para abrir as pernas esguias da garota, que esperneava com uma força impressionante para alguém do seu tamanho. Um dos chutes o atingiu exatamente entre as pernas e sua já dolorosa ereção ficou simplesmente insuportável. Gritou, mas sua voz ficou abafada pelos berros dela, e ele foi ao chão.

Cada tentativa de se levantar era frustrada por novos chutes de Isabella, que terminou por conseguir empurra-lo para fora do quarto e lá se trancou.

- Se é trancada que quer ficar, que seja! – ele gritou, enraivecido quando conseguiu se recuperar e a selou no cômodo com um cadeado.

Só foi soltá-la no dia seguinte, alguns minutos antes de seus horário de trabalho na Sohogirls.

- Vista-se – ordenou, atirando as roupas em seu rosto.

- Vai me matar? – ela perguntou, encolhida contra a parede.

- Se eu quisesse te matar, sua puta, você já estaria morta! – gritou, então suspirou, tentando se recompor – Lembre-se disso na próxima vez que eu vier aqui cobrar o que me deve!

- Por favor! – ela implorou – Me deixe ir embora! Eu sumo, nunca conto nada pra ninguém!

- Sumir Isabella? Sua putinha irresponsável! Você tem que trabalhar!

Ele se sentou na cama confortavelmente, de frente pra ela.

- Eu preciso me trocar... – sussurrou, ainda encolhida.

- E?

- Não vai sair?

- Não. – os olhos dela se arregalaram em horror – Chegou a hora de você aprender quem é seu dono.

As mãos dela tremiam e seus movimentos eram lentos, extremamente sensuais aos olhos de James, que liberou seu membro da clausura de suas calças e o manipulou, sem tirar os olhos de Isabella, até gozar na cama dela. Então, limpou-se com a colcha, levantou e a agarrou pelos cabelos, seu olhar completamente enlouquecido.

Puxou os cabelos castanhos até que o rosto dela estivesse virado para cima, na direção do seu, queria ver o medo brilhando nos olhos dela.

- Vai dormir na minha porra hoje, como deveria ter feito noite passada! – disse entredentes, a boca colada em seu rosto.

Então a atirou no chão e mandou Laurent ir busca-la. Guiaram até a boate, todos juntos, em completo silêncio.

Uma vez lá, James agarrou Isabella pelo braço.

- Vai dançar pra mim hoje, entendeu? Todos os homens aqui tem que saber que você é _minha_! – ela concordou com a cabeça, desesperada – E não adianta tentar fugir, se somente pensar em abrir essa boquinha pra alguém... – deixou as palavras penderem no ar e indicou Laurent com a cabeça, este abriu o casaco, exibindo a Glock presa em sua calça – Laurent... Faça o favor de acompanhar Isabella até o camarim.

Obedecendo às ordens, o segurança não saiu do lado da dançarina, nem mesmo enquanto ela se trocava, a arma sempre ao alcance da mão, apenas esperando a chance de disparar.

Agora ele esperava o que seria a apresentação da vida de Isabella. Ela tinha que aprender quem era seu dono.

A má-obediência leva à morte, a pobre Victoria sabia muito bem disso.

Ele brincava com o pingente da corrente em seu pescoço, normalmente escondido pela camisa. Uma bailarina que um dia fora da irmã.

Quando as luzes do fundo do palco se acenderam revelando uma silhueta feminina de costas, em pé, no centro. A música começou a tocar e Isabella, James sabia ser ela, começou a mover os quadris na batida.

Os braços em volta do corpo, como se outra pessoa a abraçasse. Com uma camisa branca, fina, um corpete preto envolvendo sua cintura, uma saia tão curta que mal cobria sua pele, cinta liga que prendiam suas meias também pretas, assim como seus sapatos de salto e um chapéu masculino adornando os cabelos, ela estava vestida demais para o gosto dos presentes.

Virando lentamente o rosto por cima do ombro, Isabella piscou, sensual e começou a girar em volta do poste fixo no palco. Quando a melodia acelerou, as roupas se foram, deixando para trás apenas o conjunto de lingerie azul escura, o sutiã rendado sem alças com uma fita cruzada entre os seios, as pontas desciam quase até seu umbigo. A parte de baixo era fechada nas laterais por fitas iguais a da parte de cima.

As mãos de Isabella deslizavam por seu corpo, como se adorassem a sensação da renda em suas palmas. No refrão, ela voltou a atenção para o poste prateado, deslizando nele, girando, subindo, descendo de cabeça para baixo, terminando deitada no chão, as pernas abertas, erguendo os quadris para um amante invisível.

Ela engatinhou até a beirada do palco, na direção de um homem de cabelos avermelhados. Sentou-se com as pernas penduradas na beirada, completamente abertas e chamou o homem com o dedo, a outra mão acariciando o vale entre seus seios no ritmo mais lento do que o de sua trilha sonora, mas que de alguma forma se encaixava perfeitamente.

Ele se aproximou, levantando as mãos em direção aos peitos dela, se oferecendo para continuar as carícias, mas Isabella travou as mãos dele, uma de cada lado de suas pernas, negando com a cabeça. Então olhando diretamente para James, beijou os lábios do homem.

Quando se afastaram, apoiou a ponta do sapato no peito do ruivo, o empurrando de volta a cadeira, levantou-se e terminou de arrancar as roupas, atirando-as para os homens, sem dar atenção onde cairiam e a apresentação teve um fim, a mesma posição de como começara, de costas para a platéia.

Os olhos de James, normalmente azuis, estavam negros. Suas pupilas completamente dilatadas de tesão e ódio.

Ela aprenderia que ele era seu dono. Se fosse pra ela beijar outro homem, seria por ordem _dele_, quisesse ela ou não.

Vasculhou o lugar até encontrar o homem com cabelos cor de ferrugem e sua fúria aumentou ao ver que Isabella escolhera um homem tão diferente dele para a provocação.

Alto com cabelos curtos, acobreados, olhos verdes e corpo forte, ele não tinha nada a ver com James, que não era tão alto, com cabelos loiros e compridos, olhos azuis e corpo magro.

Tentando parar de bufar, se aproximou dele, que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Parece que tirou a sorte grande, hein? – comentou em tom de conversa, enterrando as unhas nas palmas.

- Você viu? – o homem riu – Nunca imaginei que ela realmente me beijaria!

- Sou James – estendeu a mão.

- Edward – o outro replicou, aceitando o comprimento.

- Aquela do palco era a minha mulher.

- Sério?! Você tem _muita_ sorte, ela é extremamente gostosa!

- É, ela é. – James disse, seco – Ela tem uma fantasia e me pediu pra te convidar.

Edward o encarou, cheio de suspeita.

- Que tipo de fantasia?

- Ela quer transar com um desconhecido enquanto eu assisto.

A naturalidade de James deixou Edward apavorado.

- N-não acho que quero me meter com essas coisas...

- Não achou minha Isabella atraente? – o olhar incrédulo do ruivo deixou o loiro ainda mais irritado.

- Sua Isabella é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi, mas isso não significa nada. – explicou, sério.

- Por que não?

- Essa história de _voyerismo_... – deslizou a mão pelo pescoço, claramente desconfortável – Tem tudo pra acabar errado.

- Nada vai acabar errado. – o tom dele era cortante.

Edward suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

- Não...

- Eu te pago.

- O que?! – se voltou para o loiro, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- 50.

- Cinqüenta... – esperou o outro completar.

- Mil.

- Cinqüenta mil. Está brincando? – cruzou os braços, quase divertido.

- De maneira nenhuma.

Como se alguma força os atraísse, ao mesmo tempo os dois encontraram Isabella com o olhar. Ela servia bebidas para uma mesa, então reparou que era observada, encarou a ambos por um longo segundo, sem qualquer expressão em seu rosto e voltou ao trabalho.

- Tudo bem! – Edward concordou, com um olhar firme.

O sorriso de James teria aterrorizado qualquer um, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção.

Ainda metida nas roupas que mal escondiam seu corpo, Isabella foi arrastada para fora da boate, ela não gritava, mas xingava e lutava com todas as suas forças. No carro seu rosto foi esbofeteado por James que berrava para que ela se calasse. Uma lágrima escapou, mas seu olhar era de puro ódio. Infelizmente para ela, isso estava somente deixando James ainda mais excitado com toda a situação.

- Tenho um presente pra você quando chegarmos.

Ela nada disse.

- É muita falta de educação não agradecer um presente! – apontou, lhe desferindo mais um tapa.

O rosto dela ardia, até o simples ato de abrir os olhos a incomodava, mas ainda se manteve calada.

Ele bufou, exasperado, mas decidiu esperar. Teria muito tempo para descontar cada transgressão.

Tirou a gravata e usou para cobrir os olhos dela, quase precisou da ajuda de Laurent para faze-lo, ela era extremamente forte para alguém daquele tamanho e se debatia bastante. James considerou que talvez sua força viesse de seu ódio e se assim fosse, quando tudo terminasse, ela seria fraca e dócil. Perfeita.

Pegou a Glock de Laurent e a deslizou pelo rosto de Isabella, que estremeceu.

- Sente isso? – ela não se moveu – Sei que sente... – enfiou o cano na boca da garota – Quando é que você vai entender que agora é _minha_? Eu te comprei e paguei barato se quer saber. – comentou agarrando o seio dela com tanta força quanto conseguiu.

Ficou surpreso quando sua mão foi afastada com um tapa de igual força.

- Ahhh, Isabella... – ele começou a mover a arma, fazendo o cano entrar e sair da boca de Isabella lentamente – Eu vou me divertir tanto te fazendo entender que seu corpo agora é meu.

Continuou o movimento por mais alguns instantes, observando e imaginando a mesma visão, com seu membro no lugar do cano da Glock.

Aquilo o incendiou e ele afastou a arma, jogando no chão e imprensou o corpo dela no banco, mordendo seu pescoço e voltando a apertar seus seios. Quando ela tentou afasta-lo, ele prendeu seus pulsos finos com uma só das mãos e usou a outra para invadir a saia curta da moça, apertando e beliscando as carnes sensíveis. Ela chutou e lutou contra suas mãos, mas apesar de tudo, ele era mais forte e a posição o favorecia.

Após algum tempo de briga, James cobriu o sexo dela com a mão.

- E isso? Você sente? Tem que ser mais forte que isso, não é? – ele pressionou com mais força – Uma vagabunda como você já deu pra tanta gente que nem sente mais nada... – então seu aperto aumentou tanto que Isabella sufocou um gemido de dor.

Os olhos dele chegaram a brilhar com o som abafado. Aquilo era música.

Alcançou a Glock novamente e usou-a como substituta para sua mão sob a saia de Isabella.

Ela prendeu a respiração e ele riu.

- Ah. Então você sente alguma coisa...

James estava mordendo um dos seios dela, decidido a deixar uma marca, quando o carro parou. Afastou a arma da virilha da garota e ela finalmente pode voltar a respirar normalmente.

Laurent abriu a porta para James e assim que o patrão desceu, arrancou Isabella de lá. Ela tropeçava, sem saber por onde andava ainda com os olhos vendados.

- Boa noite, senhor... – o porteiro disse lentamente, seu sotaque lhe dava um ar sossegado e levemente preguiçoso.

James subiu o olhar para a cabine, onde somente o rosto do rapaz era visto. O rapaz era jovem e impressionável, jogando a quantia certa de dinheiro em seu rosto, ele também poderia ser incrivelmente discreto sobre os assuntos que se passavam na mansão.

- Boa noite, Jasper. – James respondeu e recebeu um sorriso de dentes muito brancos e um aceno a cabeça loira. Muito impressionável – A faxineira já foi?

- Alice? – Jasper perguntou, mas não esperou a resposta – Sim, senhor! Fez tudo conforme suas especificações.

- Excelente. Está liberado pela noite.

Jasper mudou o olhar para Isabella, que tentava se livrar do aperto de Laurent e cambaleava ao mesmo tempo, a vários passos de distância.

- O que há com ela? – perguntou parecendo tão preocupado que deixou o patrão irritado.

- Nada. – disse seco se afastando e o porteiro abaixou a cabeça, entendendo o recado.

Quando se aproximou de seu segurança, James espiou por cima do ombro, vendo Jasper fechar a janela da cabine.

- Depois que entrarmos, pode tirar a noite de folga. Converse com o garoto, sim?

Laurent concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso repuxando seus lábios. Não conseguia entender porque James chamava Jasper de garoto já não era tão mais velho, mas não se importava realmente. Estava mais interessado na folga, no jogo de cartas e no dinheiro que ganharia do _garoto_, mesmo que tivesse que ameaça-lo em algum ponto da noite por culpa de suas perguntas inocentes e descabidas.

Os dois homens entraram na mansão, arrastando a dançarina escada acima. Agora que ela sabia onde estava e que ambos estavam ao seu lado, voltou a xingar e se debater. Entraram no quarto principal e Laurent se retirou.

Depois de prender-lhe as mãos na cabeceira, James tirou a venda que cobria os olhos castanhos. Queria ver a dúvida, o medo e por fim a submissão em seu olhar. Quebraria o espírito de Isabella e ela seria a melhor garota que ele já tivera, superaria até mesmo sua irmã menor e, se possível, duraria mais tempo.

- O que vai fazer? – a voz dela tremeu, mas ainda demonstrava desafio, lutando contra as amarras.

Ignorando-a, James voltou-se para a porta, após ouvir duas batidas leves.

- Pode entrar.

Isabella lutou ainda mais, chutando, gritando, sabendo que nada que atravessasse aquela porta seria bom.

Edward abriu a porta lentamente, porém não entrou, parou no arco e lançou um olhar temeroso para a garota que se debatia.

- Não se preocupe – James sorriu, caloroso – É só fachada, tudo um ato! Faz parte da fantasia dela.

- M-mas... Parece tão real... – o ruivo comentou acanhado, dando um passo para dentro do quarto.

- Não é. – porque ela não te quer realmente, é minha, acrescentou em pensamento.

- O-o que devo fazer?

Dessa vez, James se dignificou a realmente olhar para Edward, e percebeu que ele não era tão velho quanto pensara a princípio, as roupas lhe davam um ar mais maduro, mas o cabelo desalinhado, rosto sem marcas de expressão e o nervosismo que exalava denunciavam sua juventude.

- Faça o que quiser – disse displicente, abrindo um sorriso maldoso na direção da moça.

- Filho da puta! – vociferou – Eu _nunca_ vou ser sua! Você vai ter que me matar! E nem assim serei sua! – tentou avançar na direção dele, mesmo com as mãos presas acima da cabeça – Viado! Isso te excita? Só assim que você fica de pau duro? Seu brocha filho da puta!

- Faça com que se cale – ele disse para Edward com a voz controlada.

Mesmo depois disso ainda teria que ensinar uma lição para a vagabunda. Faria com que ela o respeitasse.

- Não! – ela gritou – Sai de perto de mim! Sai!

Edward olhou para James.

- Tudo um ato – repetiu, reassegurando o rapaz – É o que ela quer.

James sentou-se no canto mais afastado do quarto, mas não saiu da linha de visão de Isabella. Ela não queria que ele visse o beijo entre ela e o ruivo na boate? Agora ele veria tudo que os dois pudessem oferecer.

Edward caminhou a passos lentos até a cama, quando tocou as pernas da moça, ela chutou suas mãos para longe dela.

- Calma... – ele sussurrou, quase carinhoso – Eu não vou te machucar.

- Por favor... – ela devolveu, chorosa – Eu faço qualquer coisa! Por favor, me solta!

Um instante de silêncio se seguiu.

- É tudo um ato – Edward disse em voz alta, se debruçando no colchão e encarando o mesmo.

Ele precisava lembrar a si mesmo do fato.

Começou puxando e soltando os cadarços das botas dela, deslizando-as para fora de seus pés, subiu as mãos pelas pernas, dando-lhe um aperto firme nas coxas. Ela tremia e, de olhos fechados, recitava sem parar.

- Por favor, me solta! Por favor, meu Deus, por favor...

Edward ponderou seu próximo passo. A garota estava tão terrivelmente assustada que fazia com que todos os movimentos dele fossem lentos. Se esticou até o rosto dela, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, enquanto as mãos passeavam pela renda e fitas do corselete, apertando seus seios com vontade, mas cumprindo o que dissera, sem machuca-la. Ele só queria lhe dar prazer.

O modo que ele soltava os colchetes frontais do corselete de Isabella estava enervando James cada vez mais. Contratara o rapaz para devasta-la, não enche-la de beijos e mimos.

- Ela gosta mais forte – avisou, como quem não quer nada – Violento, até. Assim, ela só está ficando com sono.

Em resposta, Edward rasgou a meia calça da garota, que gritou. Então tudo ficou mais rápido, o corselete aberto exibia os seios dela aos olhos desejosos dos homens, o rapaz lambia, mordia e beijava qualquer pedaço de pele que alcançasse seus lábios.

Isabella mordia o lábio inferior, seus olhos fechados com força, enquanto testava sem parar as cordas que prendiam seus pulsos. Dessa vez, não haveria escapatória.

Sem nem ao menos tirar-lhe a saia, Edward simplesmente afastou a calcinha dela e penetrou-a com os dedos, ela se contorcia, enterrando os dentes no lábio com ainda mais força, enquanto ele lhe beijava cada um dos mamilos.

Abaixando a própria calça e cueca até as coxas, liberando seu membro ereto, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, mas não a invadiu como James e a própria Isabella esperavam. Ele permaneceu parado, observando a expressão no rosto bonito da moça, após alguns segundos ela criou a coragem de abrir os olhos, mesmo que ainda sentisse o coração batendo com tanta força que parecia pronto para fugir do peito por não saber o que encontraria.

Os olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes e o desejo que havia neles. Por um instante ela se distraiu, esquecendo-se de onde estava e do que estava acontecendo e se permitiu notar o quanto ele era lindo. Como se houvesse percebido o momento, foi então que ele impulsionou o quadril para frente, entrando nela, chegando tão fundo quanto poderia chegar, arrancando o primeiro gemido dela, que, tomada de surpresa, não pode se controlar.

Agora tudo estava quase ficando do jeito que James desejava, motivado pelo primeiro gemido rouco de Isabella, o rapaz metia mais e mais forte, querendo ouvir mais. Mas ela não se renderia tão facilmente, controlou a voz até mesmo quando a sensação do clímax passou por seu corpo e o ruivo sabia disso.

Edward levantou uma das pernas trêmulas da moça, lhe dando mais alcance, fazendo com que a respiração dela ficasse ainda mais ofegante, já começava a senti-la se apertando em volta dele novamente, e ela acabou gritando pela força de seu segundo orgasmo, mas ele queria, não, ele _precisava_, ouvir aquele som mais uma vez. Só podia ser provocação por parte dela, a falta de sons só o deixava ainda mais determinado em faze-la perder o controle.

Fez com que ela abrisse ainda mais as pernas, sem qualquer tentativa de resistência da morena, que se sentia completamente mole, então, Edward baixou a mão até onde seus corpos se uniam e, mesmo com o ângulo estranho que aquela posição deixava seu braço, começou a estimular o clitóris dela e foi imediatamente recompensado com um ofegar.

Não demorou muito até que as pernas dela recomeçassem a tremer e dessa vez, os dois gozaram juntos.

Edward desabou sobre o corpo de Isabella, a respiração de ambos fora de controle. Ele distribuiu sussurros de beijos pelo colo da garota, enquanto ela o encarava atentamente, apesar de parecer exausta.

Mas o momento foi interrompido quando o rosto perfeito do rapaz se contorceu em dor, James o puxava pelos cabelos, obrigando que se levantasse.

- Obrigada pelos seus serviços – sua voz não continha qualquer tipo de gratidão – Fale com Laurent, meu empregado, ele acertará as contas com você.

Atirou-o para fora do quarto e bateu a porta com tanto ímpeto que quase acertou o corpo caído de Edward.

Voltou-se para Isabella, o olhar azul ensandecido a deixou tensa. Com passos largos, foi até a cabeceira da cama e soltou as mãos dela, que caíram lânguidas no colchão, os pulsos marcados pelos esforços de se libertar.

Agarrou seu braço como fizera na boate e fez com que ela levantasse, mas assim que soltou seu aperto, ela desabou, com as pernas fracas, cansada por tudo.

- Entendeu agora, vadia? – disse numa voz baixa, mas não menos ameaçador – Você dá pra quem eu mandar e _se_ eu mandar! – aproveitou-se do fato de que ela estava caída e descontou um dos chutes que levou, acertando seu estômago.

Todo o ar saiu de seus pulmões e ela foi ao chão mais uma vez.

- Levanta! – gritou, mas ela não se moveu – Levanta, porra! – começou a puxar seus cabelos.

O rosto dela se contorcia, mas ela não gritava ou gemia de dor. Ficou em pé da melhor maneira que pode.

- Você é minha agora, entendeu? Diga! Vamos! Diga que você é minha!

O olhar dela parecia pegar fogo, então ele puxou o cabelo dela com ainda mais força. A respiração dela acelerou, mas nenhum ruído a mais.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu a porta se abrindo, mas não prestou atenção nisso. Estavam fazendo muito barulho, Laurent costumava vir assistir quando o show começava a aumentar.

Mas então, sentiu um cano frio encostando em sua têmpora. Um barulho baixo, como de uma flecha cruzando o ar, sangue na parede e o corpo de James tombou.

Isabella olhou friamente para o homem morto a seus pés, então encarou Edward que segurava a Glock de Laurent, que agora tinha um silenciador na ponta, fazendo com que a pistola parecesse bem maior.

- O silenciador tira toda a graça. Sinto falta do eco do disparo. – disse para ele enquanto fechava o corselete.

- Os vizinhos poderiam ouvir antes da hora... – lembrou Edward, separando a peça da arma com as mãos enluvadas.

- É, eu sei... – suspirou – Pena.

Ele concordou distraidamente, colocando a arma na mão morta de James.

- Está ferida? – ela negou com a cabeça – Não deveria ter sido tão rude com você... – deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela, que fechou os olhos e se afundou no toque.

- Foi difícil não gritar – abriu um leve sorriso – Às vezes parece que você sabe o que está fazendo. – ele riu – Alice conseguiu?

- Jasper deixou que ela entrasse logo depois que vocês saíram! Ela disse que foi surpreendentemente fácil invadir o sistema, transferiu todo o dinheiro de James das Ilhas Cayman pra nossa conta na Suíça.

- E Jasper?

- Está espalhando sangue no seu quarto, todos da Sohogirls sabem que veio morar com ele, está tudo certo.

- E-

- Laurent? – ele a interrompeu, sorrindo. Ela não deveria se preocupar com essas coisas, mas não parecia capaz de relaxar até saber de tudo, passo a passo – Deitado em sua cama, sujo com o seu sangue, bêbado como uma vaca, mais alguma pergunta?

Pensou um pouco, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, então ergueu o indicador.

- Só mais uma! – ele sorriu, cruzando os braços – Você acreditava que tudo daria certo?

- Não. – ele respondeu prontamente, fazendo com que ela sorrisse.

Isabella ajoelhou ao lado de James e estendeu a mão para Edward, que tirou as luvas e passou para ela.

- Pelo menos – começou, calçando as luvas – Victoria foi vingada. – tirou a corrente do pescoço do cadáver, colocando em volta do próprio.

- Você realmente se importa? – ela subiu o olhar, encontrando o rosto perfeito dele.

- Não.

Se encararam por alguns segundos então caíram no riso. Uma gargalhada meio histérica, que contagiava.

Mal podiam esperar pelas manchetes nos jornais no dia seguinte. Alice mantinha um livro de recortes com todas as matérias que falavam sobre eles, mesmo que nunca mencionassem seus nomes. Eram bons demais pra serem rastreados.

James fora com certeza o golpe mais arriscado, porém o mais lucrativo. Agora que tinham todo o dinheiro corrupto dele, deixando sua fortuna legal intacta, poderiam se aposentar, viajar para a Itália, tomar vinho e engordar. Edward e Isabella começaram a considerar a compra da mansão de James.

Gargalharam ainda mais com o pensamento.

Foi a última coisa que os vizinhos ouviram antes dos tiros.

Ninguém pôde acreditar que James, tão bom garoto que era, fora morto por seu próprio segurança, Laurent, que também matou uma pobre dançarina erótica e sumiu com seu corpo... Mesmo bêbado quando a polícia o encontrou, negou o quanto pode, mas as provas contra ele eram muitas.

Uma tentativa patética de simular o suicídio do patrão, o sangue da stripper espalhado pelo quarto e até mesmo nas roupas dele, sua arma usada no crime... Ele não tivera qualquer chance.

Apenas o coveiro notou, mas semanas após o estranho homicídio duplo na mansão, vira uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos tristes acompanhada de um alto rapaz de cabelos avermelhados, usando óculos escuros, um loiro esguio de modos calculados e uma moça baixa, sorridente, de cabelos desfiados e espetados.

Eles não pareciam ter qualquer propósito por lá e recusaram qualquer ajuda que o velho coveiro poderia oferecer.

O ruivo envolvia a cintura da garota de cabelos longos com o braço, enquanto ela mexia nervosamente com o pingente em volta de seu pescoço. Após um sussurro dele, ela sorriu, se desvencilhando dele, tomando a mão da moça menor e ambas saíram correndo entre risadas.

Os dois rapazes sorriram um para o outro antes de correrem atrás delas.

Era estranho, assim como as flores frescas que apareceram no túmulo de Victoria já que toda a sua família estava morta, enterrada ao lado dela, mas coisas estranhas aconteciam em cemitérios.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A.:** Respiraram fundo? O sangue já voltou pro cérebro? Que bom...

Não é o tipo de coisa que eu normalmente escrevo, nem sei como aconteceu, mas é provavelmente uma das coisas que eu mais me orgulho de ter escrito, exatamente por não ser o meu estilo!

Pra melhor apreciação ouçam **Sohodolls**, a música **Stripper** enquanto a Bella dança, a fic foi inspirada nessa música


End file.
